


Falling For You

by x_Lazart_x



Series: Bokuro Week 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Star Bokuto, Stardust AU, smitten Bokuto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 14:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18345647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_Lazart_x/pseuds/x_Lazart_x
Summary: When Bokuto falls from the sky he's wallowing in pity, resigned to his fate. That is, until Kuroo stumbles upon him and ends up bringing him along on the journey of a lifetime.Aka the Stardust AU nobody asked for.





	Falling For You

Blinking away particles of dust and dirt, Bokuto made no effort to get up. The ground was hard and unforgiving and a rock was digging into his spine but the thought of moving was just too much. Today was the worst. He’d just been minding his own business, doing star like things, when something had side swiped him, sending him careening down to Earth. At least he was half way sure that’s where he’d ended up. Sure he’d thought it would be cool to go exploring a few times but you know what nobody ever warned you about? How painful it was to land. Parts of him ached that he didn’t even know existed up until now. Thus, he was content to just wallow here in his own misery.  

“Hey do you need some help?!” Reflexively opening his eyes at the disturbance, he yelped out loud when rather than seeing the night sky as expected, there was a face hovering inches above his own. Jerking upright he immediately regretted it when their heads connected with a dull thunk. 

The stranger fell backwards, joining him on the ground as they both clutched at their heads, whimpering in pain. Just when he’d thought this day couldn’t get any worse. Lip turned down, trying to rub the pain away, he took in the person sprawled opposite him. 

Their hair was everywhere. It stuck in every single direction with no apparent logic to it. Surely it wasn’t normal for hair to stick up like that. Was he perhaps using magic to maintain it? Or had he also fallen from the sky? But of course! He had to be a Star as well, nothing else could explain such an appearance. Feeling marginally better, he decided perhaps he should make an effort to be friendly. This might not be so bad if he had someone to go exploring with. 

“Damn that hurt,” the stranger complained, climbing back to his feet and scanning the ground around him. “Did you happen to see a star anywhere around here? We’re smack dab in the middle of a crater, it has to be here!” Like that the small bubble of hope that has started to form was burst. Not a star then. Determined to not even acknowledge him, he turned his back, crossed his arms as he struggled to contain his emotions. It was a lot to take in. “Well? Have you?” 

“Of course I have,” Bokuto answered without meaning to. “I’m sitting right here!” 

“YOU’RE the star?!” 

“No need to sound disappointed.” Jeez. It’s not like humans got the opportunity to meet a star everyday. Could be a little bit nicer about it. Well fine. He wasn’t even supposed to be talking to him anyway. Resolve set, he was determined not to react to anything else that was said, he would just stay in this spot and wallow forever. 

“Oh uh no not at all. I’m not disappointed, just surprised. I didn’t expect it- I mean you to be so cool looking,” the guy seemed to trip over the words trying to get them out but Bokuto barely noticed as he’d already perked up, twisted around so he could judge the sincerity of the words on his face. “I’m Kuroo Tetsurou by the way, nice to meet you.”

“Bokuto Koutarou!” The guy was studying him, eyes trailing all over so Bokuto took the time to examine him right back. He was cute. His hair was all over the place but he was tall and cute and his smile was making him feel a little better already. A few minutes ticked by and he was beginning to wonder if he was supposed to say something else at this point. 

“Well this has been fun but I should probably get going. I didn’t mean to bother you, I’ll just continue on with my adventure.” The words wrapped around him and while he was still processing Kuroo turned on his heels and started to walk away slowly. Now fully invested, Bokuto spun round to watch him, getting onto his knees for a better view. He would turn round at any second now. Except he didn’t. Heck he didn’t even look back! 

An adventure sounded like a lot of fun…. And he was already here after all. As far as he knew there wasn’t a way for him to get back into the sky. Staying here and letting the plants grow over him had seemed like a great idea but the loneliness was already starting to get to him. Also it was kind of cold. Kuroo was getting smaller. 

Indecision churned in his gut before he decided to go with his instincts. Springing up he took off at a run after the other man, calling his name loudly. In no time at all he was standing in front of Kuroo, who was watching him with a raised brow and a smirk on his lips.Twisting his hands together, fingers nervously twirling around he pondered the best way to word this. 

“Sooooo, I mean an adventure sounds pretty cool. Can I come too?” Words out in the open, he held his breath, brimming with hope as he waited for the answer. A grin stretched its way across Kuroo’s face and Bokuto felt a matching one on his own.  Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

* * *

 

“So what exactly do we do?” Bokuto asked, more than a little skeptical as he peered over the edge of the cliff. There was the lake below them and he had to raise his voice to be heard over the rushing water. Kuroo said they absolutely  _ had  _  to do this on the way back to his village. To be fair he hadn’t been wrong yet. All the things they’d done had been fun. Even the scary ones. 

A few towns ago Kuroo had suggested that they get horses since they’d be able to travel faster. After seeing the beasts up close and personal Bokuto was more than a little hesitant. Nevertheless he catapulted himself atop the beast, confident that it would be as easy as his friend insisted it was. It was not. He wasn’t even seated properly before the thing took off at a dead run. Clinging for dear life, he’d yelled at the top of his voice until Kuroo pulled up beside him, somehow managing to calm the beast. That part hadn’t been much fun. But afterwards when he refused to get back on the thing, Kuroo had suggested they ride together. Now that was something else! He sat behind Kuroo, arms wrapped tightly around his waist, which he couldn’t help but notice was smaller than he expected. Also he smelled amazing. And that in particular made no sense considering he knew for a fact the other man hadn’t bathed properly in at least a week. Still his heart had kicked into high gear and he had to hide his face against the crook of his neck so no one would see the dopey expression he sported. 

“Just run and jump off! It’s fun!” Kuroo insisted, face shining with excitement. They’d been travelling together for two weeks now and Bokuto didn’t think he’d ever get tired of seeing that expression. Some days he wondered how he’d gotten lucky enough to have met him. Apparently Kuroo had came looking for the fallen star after his friend Kenma has said there was no  _ way  _ he could find it. So really he had Kenma to thank for this. 

“Okay here I go!” Running back from the edge, he turned and took a few deep breaths. Excitement started to build in his gut, feeding off Kuroo’s energy. Three days ago he’d had to rescue Kuroo when he’d gotten stuck up a tree. The day before they’d both had to run for their lives after disturbing a wasps nest. Two days earlier he’d stepped into an animal trap and Kuroo had to untangle him in between bouts of laughter. They’d all turned out well and this would too. With all these thoughts swirling in his head he felt warmth spread through him as he took off at full speed. 

“WAIT you can swim right?” Kuroo called out at the last second, right as Bokuto drew level with him. Did he know how to swim?! Putting on the brakes, it was too little too late as he went tumbling over the side with a yelp. Wind rushed by his face and for a few seconds he felt gloriously weightless, suspended in the air. All too quickly the water rushed up to meet him and he tried to orientate himself to land how Kuroo had advised. He had just enough time to suck in a breath before he was sinking into the lake. 

For a few seconds he allowed himself to float downwards, enjoying the tranquility before kicking out, intent on getting back to the surface. Turns out he could swim! He hadn’t gotten far before a disturbance in the water a few meters away startled him. Kuroo twisted around in the water until he caught sight of him, immediately propelling himself closer. Instinctively Bokuto reached out, allowing himself to be pulled in close as Kuroo brought them both back up. Immediately the laughter spilled out of him, adrenaline rushing through his veins. 

“That was awesome!” Kuroo was still holding on to him, which was probably why he kept occasionally dipping below the water again. Still, he didn’t want him to let go. 

“I thought you were going to drown!” Kuroo scolded, unable to keep the smile off his face. 

“Good thing I’ve got you then,” Bokuto said, all seriousness despite the heat that was starting to crawl up his face. 

“Pft only because you shine so brightly. Otherwise I’d never have found you.” Face bright red now, Bokuto reluctantly pulled away, heading for the shoreline. Pulling himself up onto the grass he sprawled out onto his back, willing the emotions to stop twisting his insides into knots. It was true though. These last two weeks had been the best of his life and with each passing day he shone brighter than ever before. 

“I’m glad you did.” Avoiding looking at Kuroo, he nearly jumped a mile when the man lay down beside him, flush against his side. Glancing over it was to find Kuroo watching him, a soft smile playing on his lips. 

“Me too.” The words were a whisper, a promise made between them as Kuroo turned to prop himself up on his side, leaning over him. He hung there, as if waiting for Bokuto. It only took a few seconds to click but when it did he had to shut his eyes against the brightness that shone from him, pure happiness radiating to every inch of his body. Blindly reaching up he kissed Kuroo’s nose, then his cheek before he finally found his lips, capturing them in a soft kiss. As the pulled apart, he couldn’t help but laugh quietly, the emotions pouring out of him. 

Kuroo has promised him an adventure. This feeling, these emotions, certainly seemed like the greatest adventure possible. He was just lucky enough to be along for the ride. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I love talking to people (especially about these dumb dorks) and I love getting prompts. So come talk to me: 
> 
> [my tumblr! ](http://x-lazart-x.tumblr.com/) and [my twitter! ](https://twitter.com/x_Lazart_x)


End file.
